Mark Denbeaux
|birth_place= Gainesville, Florida, U.S. }} Mark P. Denbeaux (b. July 30, 1943 in Gainesville, Florida) is a law professor at Seton Hall University School of Law, Director of the Center for Policy and Research at Seton Hall Law School, author of a standard law text, and practicing attorney of counsel in the family law firm of Denbeaux & Denbeaux. Professor Denbeaux served as senior attorney in charge of litigation for Community Action for Legal Services of New York City, and has also chaired the Board of New York City Legal Services Program. He has been an elected member of the American Law Institute since 1980, and on the faculty of Seton Hall since 1972. Denbeaux defended Sydney Biddle Barrows, the "Mayflower Madam", in 1984. Professor Denbeaux gained public exposure beyond the legal and academic communities with his publication on February 8, 2006, of "Report on Guantanamo Detainees, A Profile of 517 Detainees through Analysis of Department of Defense Data," co-authored with his son, Joshua Denbeaux, and five credited co-authors, commonly referred to as the "Denbeaux Study." Four more Guantanamo studies were to follow: * Inter- and Intra-Departmental Disagreements About Who Is Our Enemy, March 20, 2006 *The Guantanamo Detainees During Detention, July 10, 2006 *June 10th Suicides at Guantánamo, August 21, 2006 *No-hearing hearings, November 17, 2006 Education *A.B., 1965, College of Wooster *J.D., 1968, New York University Forensic Work Professor Denbeaux’s academic specialty is evidence and he is recognized nationally and internationally as an expert on forensic evidence. He has testified over 50 times on the limits of forensic documentation. His work has been cited in many courts on this topic as well as in academic and professional journals in the United States and other countries. The Third Circuit court found that it was reversible error to exclude his testimony as a critic of handwriting analysis.U.S. v. Velazquez, 64 F.3d 844 (3d Cir. 1995) The 11th Circuit found that Professor Denbeaux was not an expert in handwriting analysis, and upheld the lower court's decision to exclude his testimony under Daubert as he did not possess an acceptable degree of "knowledge" in this area.U.S. v. Paul, 175 F.3d 906 (11th Cir. 1999) As director of the Research and Policy Center at Seton Hall Law School, he has engaged in a series of long term research projects evaluating the proficiency of forensic witnesses, including fingerprint, imprint, fiber, ballistics, toolmarks, questioned documents, handwriting, and DNA. Publications Books *''Trial Evidence, (I.C.L.E.), (with Micheal Risinger), 1978, 1052 pp. *New Jersey Evidentiary Foundations'', Denbeaux, Arseneault and Imwinkelried, The Michie Company, 1995. Articles *"Revisionist Recidivism: An Analysis of the Governments Representations of Alleged "Recidivism" of the Guantánamo Detainees", 2009-06-05 *"Torture: Who knew An Analysis of the FBI and Department of Defense Reactions to Harsh Interrogation Methods at Guantanamo", 2009-04-01 *Released Guantánamo Detainees and the Department of Defense: Propaganda By the Numbers?", 2009-01-15 *"Profile of Released Guantánamo: The Government's Story Then and Now", August 4, 2008 (with Joshua Denbeaux, Adam Deutsch, James Hlavenka, Gabrielle Hughes, Brianna Kostecka, Michael Patterson, Paul Taylor, and Anthony Torntore). *"Justice Scalia, the Department of Defense, and The Perpetuation of an Urban Legend: The Truth about Recidivism of Released Guantánamo Detainees", June 16, 2008 (with Joshua Denbeaux, Daniel Lorenzo, Mark Muoio, Grace Brown, Jennifer Ellick, Jillian Camarote, Douglas Eadie, and Paul Taylor). *"Captured on Tape: Interrogation and Videotaping of Detainees in Guantánamo", February 7, 2008 (with Joshua Denbeaux, Jennifer Ellick, Michael Ricciardelli, Matthew Darby). *"The Meaning of "Battlefield": An Analysis of the Government’s Representations of ‘Battlefield Capture’ and ‘Recidivism’ of the Guantánamo Detainees", December 10, 2007 (with Joshua Denbeaux, Grace Brown, Jillian Camarote, Douglas Eadie, Jennifer Ellick, Daniel Lorenzo, Mark Muoio, Courtney Ray, and Nebroisa Zlatanovic). *"No Hearing-Hearings", November 17, 2006 (with Joshua Denbeaux, David Gratz, John Gregorek, Matthew Darby, Shana Edwards, Shane Hartman, Daniel Mann, Megan Sassaman and Helen Skinner). *"June 10 Suicides at Guantánamo", August 21, 2006 (with Joshua Denbeaux, David Gratz, John Gregorek, Matthew Darby, Shana Edwards, Shane Hartman, Daniel Mann, Megan Sassaman and Helen Skinner). *"Report on Guantanamo Detainees, A Profile of 517 Detainees through Analysis of Department of Defense Data", February 8, 2006 (with Joshua Denbeaux, David Gratz, John Gregorek, Matthew Darby, Shana Edwards, Shane Hartman, Daniel Mann, and Helen Skinner). *"Second Report on the Guantanamo Detainees: Inter and Intra Departmental Disagreements About Who Is Our Enemy", March 20, 2006 (with Joshua Denbeaux, David Gratz, John Gregorek, Matthew Darby, Shana Edwards, Shane Hartman, Daniel Mann, and Helen Skinner). *"The Guantanamo Detainees During Detention", July 10, 2006 (with Joshua Denbeaux, David Gratz, John Gregorek, Matthew Darby, Shana Edwards, Shane Hartman, Daniel Mann, Megan Sassaman, and Helen Skinner). *"June 10 Suicides at Guantanamo", August 21, 2006 (with Joshua Denbeaux, David Gratz, John Gregorek, Matthew Darby, Shana Edwards, Shane Hartman, Daniel Mann, Megan Sassaman, and Helen Skinner). *"No-hearing hearings", November 17, 2006 (with Joshua Denbeaux, David Gratz, John Gregorek, Matthew Darby, Shana Edwards, Shane Hartman, Daniel Mann, Megan Sassaman, and Helen Skinner). *"Trust, Cynicism, and Machiavellianism Among First Year Law Students, 53 J. of Urban Law 397" (1976). *"Restitution and Mass Actions: A Solution to the Problems of Class Actions," 10 Seton Hall L. Rev. 273 (1979). *"Questioning Questions: Problems of Form in the Interrogation of Witness," 33 Arkansas L. Rev. 439 (1980) (with Risinger). *"The First Word of the First Amendment," Northwestern University L. Rev. (1988). *"Exorcism of Ignorance as a Proxy for Rational Knowledge: The Lessons of Handwriting Identification 'Expertise'," U. of Pa. L. Rev. (1989) (with Risinger & Saks). *"Brave New 'Post- Daubert World'--A Reply to Professor Moenssens," 29 Seton Hall L. Rev. 405 (1998) (with Risinger and Saks). Book Review *"Resignation in Protest: Political and Ethical Choices Between Loyalty to Team and Loyalty to Conscience in American Public Life," 4 Hofstra L. Rev. (1976). Sponsored Research *American Bar Foundation, 1974-78. Recipient of a grant, with Professor Alan Katz of Fairfield University, Fairfield, Connecticut, to conduct a longitudinal study on law student attitudes, towards politics, law and legal education *Alteration or Elaboration: Does Law School Instill Cynicism?, (with Alan Katz), National Conferences on Teaching Professional Responsibility, Detroit, Michigan, Sept. 1977 Footnotes External links *Law School Faculty Profile for Mark Denbeaux on Martindale.com *Faculty member biography on Seton Hall website *Curriculum vitae: Mark P. Denbeaux Category:1943 births Category:Guantanamo Bay attorneys Category:Living people Category:American legal scholars Category:American lawyers Category:New York University alumni Category:Seton Hall University School of Law faculty Category:People from Gainesville, Florida